Сарданашвили, Геннадий Александрович
Учёный : Имя = Сарданашвили Геннадий Александрович : Дата рождения = 13.3.1950 : Место рождения = , СССР : Гражданство = : Научная сфера = Теоретическая физика : Место работы = Кафедра теоретической физики МГУ : Альма-матер = МГУ : Научный руководитель = Дмитрий Дмитриевич Иваненко : Знаменитые ученики = : Известен как = : Награды и премии = : Сайт = http://www.g-sardanashvily.ru/ Генна́дий Алекса́ндрович Сарданашви́ли — российский физик-теоретик. Окончил 2-ю Московскую математическую школу (1967, с серебряной медалью), физический факультет МГУ (1973, с отличием) и его аспирантуру (1976, под руководством профессора Д.Д. Иваненко). С 1976 г. работает на кафедре теоретической физики физического факультета МГУ, с 1999 года ведущий научный сотрудник. Основатель и главный редактор (2003—2013) международного журнала по математической физике [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/International_Journal_of_Geometric_Methods_in_Modern_Physics International Journal of Geometric Methods in Modern Physics] (World Scientific). Область научных исследований Геометрические методы теории поля, классической и квантовой механики, теория гравитации. Основные результаты: * калибровочная теория гравитации, в которой гравитация описывается как хиггсовское поле, обуславливающее спонтанное нарушение пространственно-временных симметрий''D. Ivanenko'', G. Sardanashvily, The gauge treatment of gravity, Physics Reports 94 (1983) 1-45. * геометрическая формулировка классической теории поля, в которой классические поля представляются сечениями расслоенийG. Giachetta, L. Mangiarotti, G. Sardanashvily, Lagrangian supersymmetries depending on derivatives. Global analysis and cohomology, Commun. Math. Phys. 295 (2005) 103—128; arXiv: hep-th/0407185. * ковариантная гамильтонова теория поля, в которой моменты соответствуют производным полей по всех пространственно-временным координатам''G. Giachetta, L. Mangiarotti, G. Sardanashvily'', Covariant Hamiltonian equations for field theory, J. Phys. A 32 (1999) 6629-6642; arXiv: hep-th/9904062. * геометрическая формулировка неавтономной классической''G. Sardanashvily'', Hamiltonian time-dependent mechanics, J. Math. Phys. 39 (1998) 2714—2729. и квантовой''L.Mangiarotti, G. Sardanashvily'', Quantum mechanics with respect to different reference frames, J. Math. Phys. 48 (2007) 082104; arXiv: quant-ph/0703266. механики в терминах расслоений над \mathbb R * обобщенные теоремы Нетер для лагранжевых систем на расслоениях и градуированных многообразияхG. Giachetta, L. Mangiarotti, G. Sardanashvily, On the notion of gauge symmetries of generic Lagrangian field theory, J. Math. Phys. 50 (2009) 012903; arXiv: 0807.3003. * обобщенние теорем Лиувилля-Арнольда, Нехорошева и Мищенко-Фоменко на случай интегрируемых систем с некомпактными инвариантными подмногообразиями''E. Fiorani, G. Sardanashvily'', Global action-angle coordinates for completely integrable systems with non-compact invariant submanifolds, J. Math. Phys. 48 (2007) 032901; arXiv: math/0610790. Учёные степени: * Кандидат физико-математических наук (1980). Тема диссертации: «Формализм расслоений в некоторых моделях теории поля». * Доктор физико-математических наук (1998). Тема диссертации: «Хиггсовская модель классического гравитационного поля». Опубликовано 25 книг и более 350 научных работ. Книги # Д. Д. Иваненко, Г. А. Сарданашвили Гравитация, 4-е изд., — : Изд. ЛКИ, 2010. # Д. Д. Иваненко, П. И. Пронин, Г. А. Сарданашвили Калибровочная теория гравитации, — : Изд. МГУ, 1985. # G. Sardanashvily, O. Zakharov Gauge Gravitation Theory, — World Scientific, Singapore, 1992. # G. Sardanashvily Gauge Theory on Jet Manifolds, — Hadronic Press, Palm Harbor, FL, 1993. # G. Sardanashvily Generalized Hamiltonian Formalism for Field Theory, — World Scientific, Singapore, 1995. # G. Giachetta, L. Mangiarotti, G. Sardanashvily New Lagrangian and Hamiltonian Methods in Field Theory, — World Scientific, Singapore, 1997. # L. Mangiarotti, G. Sardanashvily Gauge Mechanics, — World Scientific, Singapore, 1998. # L. Mangiarotti, G. Sardanashvily Connections in Classical and Quantum Field Theory, — World Scientific, Singapore, 2000. # G. Giachetta, L. Mangiarotti, G. Sardanashvily Geometric and Algebraic Topological Methods in Quantum Mechanics, — World Scientific, Singapore, 2005. # G. Giachetta, L. Mangiarotti, G. Sardanashvily Advanced Classical Field Theory, — World Scientific, Singapore, 2009. # G. Giachetta, L. Mangiarotti, G. Sardanashvily Geometric Methods in Qlassical and Quantum Mechanics, — World Scientific, Singapore, 2010. # G. Sardanashvily Lectures on Differential Geometry of Modules and Rings. Application to Quantum Theory, — Lambert Academic Publishing, Saarbrucken, 2012. # G. Sardanashvily Advanced Differential Geometry for Theoreticians. Fiber bundles, jet manifolds and Lagrangian theory, — Lambert Academic Publishing, Saarbrucken, 2013. # Г.А. Сарданашвили Кризис научного познания: Взгляд физика, — Изд. УРСС, 2015. # G. Sardanashvily Handbook of Integrable Hamiltonian Systems, — URSS, 2015. Курс теоретической физики «Теорминимум-XXI» Автор 5-томного курса теоретической физики Современные методы теории поля (Теорминимум-XXI), в котором дается изложение основных алгебраических, геометрических и топологических методов в теории поля, квантовой теории и механике: # Г. А. Сарданашвили Современные методы теории поля. 1. Геометрия и классические поля, — : УРСС, 1996 (2-е изд., 2011). # Г. А. Сарданашвили Современные методы теории поля. 2. Геометрия и классическая механика, — : УРСС, 1998. # Г. А. Сарданашвили Современные методы теории поля. 3. Алгебраическая квантовая теория, — : УРСС, 1999 (2-е изд., 2011). # Г. А. Сарданашвили Современные методы теории поля. 4. Геометрия и квантовые поля, — : УРСС, 2000. # Г. А. Сарданашвили Современные методы теории поля. 5. Гравитация, — : УРСС, 2011. Трилогия советской физики Автор трех историко-биографических книг, составляющих своего рода трилогию советской физики: * Г. А. Сарданашвили. Я — ученый. Заметки теорфизика, — : УРСС, 2010. * Г. А. Сарданашвили. Дмитрий Иваненко — суперзвезда советской физики. Ненаписанные мемуары, — : УРСС, 2009. * Г. А. Сарданашвили. Между рассветом и закатом. Советская физика в 1950-79 гг. — : УРСС, 2014. Примечания Ссылки * Личная страница на кафедре теоретической физики МГУ * Сайт Г. А. Сарданашвили *Сайт Г.А. Сарданашвили в Google * Сарданашвили Геннадий Александрович на сайте ИСТИНА-МГУ * Научная биография * List of publications on Mendeley * Категория:Физики по алфавиту Категория:Физики-теоретики России Категория:Преподаватели МГУ